superanimariobrosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Yoshi who Saved Christmas... AGAIN!
The Yoshi who Saved Christmas... AGAIN! is the sixth episode of Super AniMario Bros. It's set to be published on Christmas, December 25, 2019. Plot Red Yoshi is glad to see that the Christmas is decorated, with him asking Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi if they wish if it was Saturday. Later, they're seen waiting at a line to go talk to Santa Claus, with Bowser and his minions being the first ones in line. When Bowser reaches to Santa, Santa reveals to Bowser that he has been a very bad boy and that he will always be one in every Christmas since he was born, as he demands him and his fellow minions to leave once and for all. Later on, Koopa the Quick comes by to Santa, which Santa asks him of what he wants for Christmas, which he replies that he wants an Vbox One, with Santa asking him if he was a good boy, which Koopa the Quick replied yes. Then Waluigi comes by and tells Santa that he wants a Staystation 4. Toad then comes by and asks Santa that he wants a Cyan Yoshi for Christmas. Wario then comes by and tells him that he wants Mario Party 6 for Christmas. Eventually, Red Yoshi, Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Mario and Luigi approach Santa, as he asks them all what they want for Christmas, with Red Yoshi wanting a Nintendo Gamecube, Yoshi wanting Mario Party 7, Blue Yoshi wanting a Nintendo Switch, Yellow Yoshi wanting Super Mario Odyssey, Mario wanting Paper Mario: Color Splash, and Luigi wanting Mario Party 5. Santa eventually leaves by getting back on his sleigh as he goes back to the North Pole. Meanwhile, it shows Bowser getting angry that he and his minions didn't get any presents, which leads him into wanting revenge on Santa by taxing him. It shows Santa trying to see how he can get back to the North Pole, which Bowser and his minions attack him, leading Mario and Luigi to notice the situation, which lead Bowser and his minions to attack and defeat them as well. On December 23rd, 2019, it shows Wario, Waluigi, Princess Peach, & Rosalina (with Luma) walking/floating around in piece, as they notices Mario, Luigi, and the others knocked out, as he wakes them all up and warns them that Bowser escaped and has kidnapped Santa. It cuts to Bowser and his minions congratulating themselves for kidnapping Santa, as Santa keeps on calling for help. Later, Waluigi begins panicking on what they can do, which Red Yoshi decides to come up with a plan. Later on Christmas Eve, Bowser decides to become Santa himself which Santa refuses to let that happen, but Bowser doesn't care either way, as he eventually decides to not give Mario and his family to not get any presents. It eventually cuts back to Red Yoshi who's plan is to use the death plane to take down Bowser and his army, as well as making Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Koopa the Quick to sneak into Bowser's castle and take down Bowser and his army. Later on, they sneak into Bowser's castle, as Wario rescues Santa Claus without Bowser noticing, as he yells Red Yoshi to fire the death plane, which causes Bowser to get dizzy, leading Mario into beating up Bowser and his army. Eventually, everyone thanks each other for what they did as they eventually go back to their own houses to get ready for Christmas. The next day, it's Christmas, which Mario and his family wake up to see what they've gotten, which Mario got Paper Mario Color Splash, Luigi got Mario Party 5, Yoshi got Mario Party 7, Red Yoshi got a Nintendo Gamecube, Blue Yoshi got a Nintendo Switch, and Yellow Yoshi got Super Mario Odyssey. Eventually, Koopa the Quick, Toad Wario, and Waluigi come to visit as they reveal they got what they've wanted, which Koopa the Quick got an Vbox One, Toad getting a Cyan Yoshi, Wario getting Mario Party 6, and Waluigi getting a Staystation 4. Finally, it cuts to Santa Claus telling the audience by saying "Merry Christmas" as the episode ends by fading out with the credits rolling in. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Red Yoshi * Yellow Yoshi * Blue Yoshi * Bowser * Wario * Waluigi * Koopa the Quick * Toad * Santa Claus (Debut) Voice Actors * RYR99 - Mario & Red Yoshi * Sabien and Pals Animations - Luigi, Blue Yoshi, Wario, & Waluigi * Ultra Productions - Bowser * SeanTheActor - Yoshi * Lily Sketch - Princess Peach Trivia * This will be the first Christmas Special of the series. * This is the first time Bowser is voiced by Ultra Productions and the first time Luigi, Blue Yoshi, Wario, and Waluigi are voiced by Sabien and Pals Animations, as the original actor AzUrArInG left the show over creative differences and wanting to work more on his own series. ** Although AzUrArInG did give out a few lines, did some of the script writing, and some laugh effects for some of the characters for RYR99 for some of the scenes in the episode, which explains the co-directing and script writing credits to him of this particular episode. * The episode will be released on December 25, 2019, which is when the holiday Christmas starts. * This will be the final episode of the series to be released in 2019. * This episode is actually a sequel to the 2016 Christmas Special The Yoshi who Saved Christmas by RYR99, with the plot being almost exactly the same as the 2016 Christmas Special. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes released in 2019 Category:Upcoming episodes Category:Holiday Specials